Summer night
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: After winning another contest, Dawn, Ash and Brock went to the Poke-Centre and at night, Dawn and Paul meet each other.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Resume:** Songfic. After winning another contest, Dawn, Ash and Brock goes to the Poke-Centre and at night, Dawn and Paul meet each other.

 **Summer night**

 _But something happened_

 _For the very first time with you_

 _My heart melted to the ground_

 _Found something true_

 _And everyone's looking around_

 _Thinking I'm going crazy_

 **Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis**

The air was warm that night, around the Pokemon Center. Dawn, the coordinator pokémon of blue eyes and hair was sitting in front of the window, looking at the dark garden, smiling dreamily. She was there with Ash and Brock, going to Veilstone City and she'd won another contest, using her Pachirisu and Buneary. She looked to her pink ribbon, remembering when Pachirisu had used Discharge in the show competition, gaining many points.

She opened the window and the hot breeze entered and she saw something yellow shinning outside.

"What's that? Stay here Piplup." Dawn told her pokemon.

Dawn dressed a pink robe over her nightgown and left the room in silence, careful not to wake up her friends. All the trainers and Nurse Joy were asleep, it was 2am. She was outside, in the dark and the only lights were from the full moon and the lamp-post. She could see in the dark the grass and finally, she saw the little things that had been shinning. They were couples of bug-type pokemons.

"I've never seen this type… How are they called?" She asked herself, curious.

"Ilumises and Volbeats." Paul replied.

Dawn goggled and turned around, her blue hair flying to her face. She saw the serious and arrogant boy of purple hair behind her, looking at the pokemons.

"P-Paul? What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked.

Her face turned red and she put her hands on her cheeks, to hide it even if it was dark. Paul put his hands in the pocket, still nonchalant.

"I'm going to Veilstone, my hometown. Not that it's your business." He said, annoyed.

"So impolite…" She murmured irritated.

"And you're here with _that_ friend of yours that has a pikachu?" He asked in disgust.

Dawn felt the cold in his words when he'd talked about Ash, his rival.

"Yes, with Ash and Brock. LOOK PAUL, HOW BEAUTIFUL!" She then exclaimed, amazed.

She opened a huge smile when the bug-pokemons started to dance, illumining the whole garden and Dawn shouted, amazed. Dawn was besides de boy, taking his hand with her right and with the left, she pointed at the pokemons shining. The boy hadn't the chance to say something, being held by her, and his purple eyes followed her movements.

Dawn took from her pocket her Pokedex, appointing to the bug-pokemons.

"Illumise and Volbeat are a bug-pokemon female and male, firefly type. Illumises attracts Volbeat with its sweet fragrance and Volbeat, with its glows, follows the female and they two make beautiful draws in the sky." She read.

"A pokémon couple." Paul completed.

"Yes."

She looked at the boy, that was staring at the draws on the sky and she realized she still was holding his hand, their arms touching, making her hands sweat.

"S-sorry!" She said ashamed.

Their faces were red and she was sure Paul could hear her heart beating fast. That was so embarrassing!

" _Dawn, stop it! He's impolite and arrogant. He doesn't like you." S_ he thought firmly.

But he didn't release her hand, his purple eyes looking at her pocket. She looked down and she saw her ribbon.

"Ah, you're a coordinator, right?" He asked curious.

"Yes, it's from this morning." She replied, happy.

He grouched something about contests being something stupid but didn't say anything more. She released his hand, walking in the illuminated grass, under the bug-pokemons and started to dance.

" _The night is so perfect, warm and sweet." S_ he thought smiling.

She opened arms her arms to the night, above her head, while she danced. Paul, now sitting on a bench, looked at the coordinator.

" _She is so crazy…"_ He thought, amazed.

He couldn't prevent it, he was falling in love with that annoying girl. Every time they'd met in their journey, he had been paying attention to her, even when he didn't show it, calling her futile or forgetting her name. He looked at her, her blue hair flying around her and his heart beat fast.

" _Oh Arceus! She's beautiful."_

She saw him looking at her and smiled a little unsecured, walking toward him.

"Are you ok, Paul? " She asked, a little concerned.

Paul looked at her blue and concerned eyes and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll go back to the PC." He told her.

" _No, no, no, wait!"_ She thought. "PAUL, WAIT, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"What?" He asked.

"I love you!" She said aloud.

He almost sat again, in shock. His cold and arrogant expression was gone. She said what he had been trying to tell her.

" _Dawn you crazy girl, run now!"_ She thought desperate. "Er…Bye."

And she ran away in the wrong direction because Paul was in front the entrance to the PC, but he chased her in the garden.

"DAWN!" He shouted, chasing her.

She didn't want to stop and look back. He was going to shout at her cruel things. He reached her, grabbing her arms and obligating her to turn her flushed face toward him.

"Oh my, I don't want to hear it!" She said to herself, shaking her blue head.

"Dawn, stop."

His words were demanding and his purple were serious. She stopped shaking her head, her hair falling over her shoulders and face.

"Dawn your silly and valley girl, I love you too!" He said, gently.

She was in shock, he could feel it. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and her face was flushed. He approached his face slowly and Dawn couldn't believe she was going to have her first kiss, and it would be with Paul! She then did something he wasn't expecting from her. She kissed him first and soon he was kissing her back.

"Say it again. Say that you love me." She commanded, after they broke the kiss.

Her hand was sweat, under his own and she started to draw an invisible line on his hand with her finger. He smiled, a mix of arrogance, love and anxious when he replied. And she felt anxious too.


End file.
